The present invention relates to a display device wherein pixel members are moved along a guide means while causing color change to effect a data display.
A display device, particularly flat panel display devices, are used for various appliances inclusive of computers, and the importance thereof has been increasing in recent years.
Various types of display devices are known, inclusive of, e.g., liquid crystal display devices, electroluminescence display devices, plasma display devices, electrochromic display devices and electrophoretic display devices, and research and development work thereon and commercialization thereof are being extensively conducted.
However, in the above-mentioned types of display devices, each pixel has to be equipped with one or more electrodes for electrical addressing, so that a display device having a larger number of (matrix) pixels requires an increasingly larger number of (matrix) electrodes. As a result, the wiring or disposition of the electrodes becomes complicated to result in an increased production cost, and a larger number of parts are required to also result in an increased production cost.
Further, as takeout or lead electrodes for such a large number of matrix electrodes are usually disposed along plural edges of a display device owing to the number thereof and resistances of the matrix electrodes, it has been difficult to bind a plurality of such display devices in sheet form along one edge thereof to provide a book-form display apparatus wherein individual sheet display devices can be observed by turning sheet by sheet.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a display device capable of obviating difficult electrode arrangement and an increase in production cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a book-form display apparatus formed by binding a plurality of such display devices in sheet form along an edge thereof.
According to the present invention, there is provided a display device, comprising:
a plurality of pixel members,
an endless guide means holding the plurality of pixel members movably therein,
a pixel member-moving means disposed at a part of the guide means for moving the pixel members along the guide means, and
a pixel member color-changing means disposed at a part of the guide means for causing a color change of individual pixel members,
so that the colors of respective pixel members are changed by the pixel member color-changing means while being moved by the pixel member-moving means to effect a display.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.